Various
by strawberryotaku
Summary: A collection of shounenai drabbles. The pairings you are most likely to find: RoyEd, JeanRoy, JeanEd, and so on. Drabble Four: Stereo [DISCONTINUED]
1. Him

Wow, my first FMA drabbles . I am so very proud of myself.

**Warning:** This was written at 8:30 am after a truly sleepless night.

**Rating:** Wow . . . My first one-where it doesn't need a rating. No cursing, no kissing, no violence o.o I promise other drabbles will have them!

**Pairings:** One-sided: Jean x Roy, Ed x Roy. I suppose slight Jean x Ed.

**Disclaimer:** Note, this will not be present in other chapters! Hagane-chan does not own FMA. However, Hagane-chan does own Roy . . . The key chain, and Ed and Al . . . the shirt. . .

* * *

If you take a close look at anyone, take a close look into their eyes, you would be able to see the scars. Everyone has scars, everyone has their open wounds. Sometimes the wounds are shallow-sometimes they're so deep it could kill the bearer.

Edward Elric had these wounds. These wounds so deep they would have killed him; if he had been just a little weaker. But Edward was far from weak; no he was strong, very strong. However, despite his strength, his talent, his strong-will, he still had these scars, these wounds.

There was only one person who could see all of these wounds, all of the scars. There was only one person who could serve as the bandage and help the elder Elric brother to stick with things, when _he_ rejected him. Only him, only that one blonde, the scruffy mutt who had the military and his comrades, and nothing else, only Jean Havoc could help him move on.

And when the two both turned their backs on him, yet still whole-heartedly followed, they were attempting to heal each other. But . . . _He_ could choose from anyone, and when _he_ choose-their hearts shattered. They were alone, yet together. They loved, yet it was unrequited. They saw the scars, but neither could heal the other completely. Only bandage, only ease the pain, even if for just a little while.

* * *

I know, weird. Review please :3 


	2. Equivelant Exchange

Wow! Two reviews after one-day for my first set of drabbles! I feel very special! Very, Very special! Now, more people read, more people review! .

**Schimmy:** Ah, Arigatou!

**writerauthorguy:** o.o I don't know very much about Fuery-san. The only reason I can use Havoc-san is because I've read many, many fan fictions about him-and he'll be OOC a lot, too.

**Warning:** Edo-chan's mouth. Please note this is the first time I have tried this style!

**Rating:** K+ But T just in case.

**Pairings:** ? x Ed

* * *

Sigh . . . 

Shift in movement . . .

The rustle of clothing and a small clink . . .

"Fullmetal, what do you want? You've been sitting there for an hour and a half doing nothing."

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, Al's visiting Winry and I have nothing to do since the Library is closed today."

"That doesn't mean you should bother me."

"I have no one else to bother."

"Why do you have to bother anyone at all?"

Shrug.

"Because, I have nothing better to do."

"Then go get me some coffee."

"No!" Yell. "I'm not your maid!"

"It's a direct order from a superior officer."

Grumble. Door opening. Door Slamming. 5 minutes pass.

"Here's your fucked up coffee." Mug shoved into face.

"Thank you, Fullmetal."

"Wha-What the hell was that for?"

"Equivalent Exchange."

* * *

Did ya' blink? Cuz' then you woulda' missed it . . . Bet you can guess what happened! 


	3. Tears on Your Cheeks

Yes, I put out drabbles like mosquito's are annoying.

**Fading Wind: **Wow, thanks so much for the Wonderful Review! That made my day just hearing it! It made me all tingly inside. And I suppose it is kind of vague. Originally Him was a little longer-but it didn't turn out right that way so I took off the paragraph that might have given anyone the hint in the story who –him- was, and instead I just put it in the pairings thing. I suppose the Roy x Jean is vague, too. The Jean x Ed was supposed to be vague.

**Warning:** Non-direct Spoilers for Episode 25, angst.

**Rating:** None

**Pairings:** None really.

* * *

Best friends are very important. They can make you laugh, they can make you smile, and they . . . can make you cry. Best friends mean the world to you, and when you loose one-then there is this big empty void that is created. It feels like your life is torn in, too. It feels like . . . you might just want to do the unthinkable to just be with them again-to hear their voice, to see their face, to feel their hand.

Roy Mustang knows the pain; he knows it all to well. More than once, more than twice, countless times that gun has been place under his chin or in his mouth. Yet, he can not pull the trigger. It hurts too much, everything. Loosing, and trying to regain what has been lost.

But the Colonel, still has people who need him; A devoted dog of the military, who needs him and his ideals to follow; A female officer who needs someone to care for-yet so subtly it's hardly obvious; A young boy who has lost everything, who needs someone to look up to no matter how many times curse words are thrown. Yet, there are still more, still more people who need him. Colonel Roy Mustang has people who care.

Yet, once something is lost, once a void is created-it can never be filled. And once a tear slides down, things don't rewind. The tear stays, no matter if it's ignored or if it's wiped.

People carry their tears on their cheeks, but only the person who they belong to can truly feel them.


	4. Strereo

**Warning:** OOC-ness, items not belonging in FMA in FMA-ville, Pointless

**Rating:** Like K+

**Pairings:** N/A

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the songs mentioned.

* * *

It was a great day, a really, really great day. The sun was shining, it was as warm as it could get during a snow-less winter day, and the whole crew belonging under Colonel Mustang's jurisdiction was inside. Even Edward Elric, who had just gotten into Central.

And Havoc had a stereo.

And he was playing very loud, very bad, very obnoxious songs on it.

He had gone through _Oops I did it again, Genie in a Bottle, Freckles, Breakaway, _and every other annoying, ditzy, pop song one could think about.

And Edward did _not_ like it at all. The blonde prodigy was getting a headache, and he was already grumpy because of the Colonel being an 'ass.'

"Havoc? Turn the music off!"

"Huh?"

"Turn the music off! It's loud and annoying and obnoxious?"

"I'm missing the point!" Edward stomped off, annoyed, and not wanting to exert the necessary energy to transmute the radio into something less obnoxious, like a rock.

Roy had just happened to hear the conversation.

"I think Havoc's point is that you're loud, annoying, and obnoxious, Fullmetal."


End file.
